oprandomstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Universes (Voyager)
This is a list of universes discovered in the Voyager scenario. Just OTL, Nothing to See Here What's there to explain? Switched World TBA Swissverse A scary world in which the Swiss is very active in world affairs. Russia, China, and the US band together in a Cold War against the sheer power of the Swiss. Currently locked in a stalemate. Microverse A world divided, with over 900,000 . All towns are their own nation, and cities such as New York are also divided by districts and whatnot. An intergovernmental organisation, the League of States, formed in 1919 and functions like the UN, except has more power in certain areas. No nation is larger than 101.7 km2, along with international law establishing that any nation larger than that size ends up being balkanised. Areas that are not within 101.7km2 to the closest nation automatically becomes a protected nature reserve, and this law was established in 1980 by the League of States. Microverse 2 Same as above, except the Holy Roman Empire still exists, and the only nations larger than 101.7 km2 are found in the HRE, which is the only area in the world where there can be nations larger than 101.7 km2. HRE as of 2020. Macroverse The opposite of the Microverse, in that no nations under a total area of 1,002,450 km2 are allowed, resulting in several unions and confederations. The world was also vastly different, having a Goguryeo that never fell and a disunited Germany. Korea is the leading star in East Asia, and the Republic of China falling not too far behind. The United States is a superpower, and is Korea's oldest ally. By the end of the 21st century, the Philippine-Malay Union, Oceania, and Argentina also rose to be major powers. Europe continued to be a major hotbed for conflict until the 1970s and several low level conflicts such as The Troubles continued well into the 21st century. Denmark, Scandinavia, and Russia post-2000 are among the most peaceful areas in Europe. South America also saw an increase in conflict. Peru-Bolivia remains united, though several wars, especially with Chile, led to the nation losing its coastline, including on the Peruvian side. Due to various reasons not limited to more wars, the world population rose more slowly, only reaching four billion by 2020. There is also more nature preserves, fossil fuels were limited to military and space use, and renewable power is widespread. Other things: *The longest nation name in the World goes to the UK, with its official name being: United Kingdom of Great Britain, Ireland, Iceland, the Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg, Hannover, the Rhineland, Newfoundland and Labrador. *While having some autonomy, Greenland remains an integral part of Denmark; like French Guiana was to France before it was lost to the Confederation of the West Indies, Central America, Guiana and Ecuador. Slavicverse In this universe, Russia had colonised (and kept) Alaska and went as far down as the Pacific Northwest; as well as annexing Hawaii. The Polish-Swedish union in 1592, also continued on, with Poland-Lithuania being victorious in the War against Sigismund. After leaving the union with Denmark, Norway was invaded by the Swedish-Polish union and subsequentially annexed. Other notable things include the rise (1910s post WWI) and fall (1991) of the British Workers Republic, Russia giving independence of Alaska in 1931, a "communist" India, and a republican China. In the 21st century, Russia is the sole superpower, and other major powers include the United States, Mexico, China and the Poland-Lithuania-Scandinavian Commonwealth. Latinverse Similar to above, but with France and Iberia being the major powers. Romania also becomes a major power, leading to the Romanian language being within the top 20 languages by total speakers. Spanish has the most total speakers of any language, ahead of Mandarin Chinese. French is fourth, and Portuguese is fifth. The leading superpower is the Federation of the Americas, with its capital in Caracas. The Union State of Quebec is the other major and only other independent nation in the Americas. Australia is divided between Westralia and Oceania, and was colonised by the Spanish and French. China ended up divided like OTL Korea; with the PRC in the North and the ROC in the South. Dragostea Din Tei by O-Zone is not only the most popular song in this world, but remains the most viewed video of all time; and became the anthem of Romania. Salty Rice A worse black plague basically destroys 80% of Europe similar to except for Finland and some of Russia. However years prior, the Vikings manage to gain a foothold in North America while keeping the secret to themselves, leading to a large Scandinavian state there which by the time the Chinese and Japanese arrived in North America, had managed to take half of OTL Canada and the US, as well as the Caribbean. Meanwhile, the Ottoman Empire grew as usual, and managed to go as far as Italy and Austria. The Emirate of Granada also managed to expand to take Iberia, for they were largely unaffected by the plague. The Finns were able to establish their own nation, and ruled over the remaining Swedes as a result, while also coming into conflicts with the Russians. The Danes, who were mostly spared, united with the remains of Norway, which later lost land to Finland. The Islamic states managed to sack France, much of the German states, and the British Isles, leading to the formation of the Firanja Emirates. The Second Emirate of Sicily was also re-established. With more distractions in Europe, Armenia was never conquered by the Ottomans, and the Kingdom of Georgia somehow managed to catch a break which allowed for a resurgence. Other things that happened includes a more powerful Vijayanagara Empire, Hinduism and Buddhism being dominant in Indonesia (and Majapahit as a major power), the split of Aozhou between Majapahit and China (which both gained independence in 1901); a powerful Maori state which took a lot of islands in the Pacific that no one really cared about, along with Fiji and New Caledonia; and the Americas were largely colonised by non-Islamic powers due to their distractions elsewhere. Also paganism made a resurgence in Finland and the Nordic states because why not. Vinland and China remain a force to be reckoned with, and both are in an alliance with one another while good ol' Russia made a decent comeback and had made peace with the Finns. Imperial States of America This universe stays the same as ours until 2020 when from the newly founded Monarchy Party was elected president. Shortly after, the United States was turned into a Constitutional Monarchy, with the Presidency becoming akin to a Prime Minister, and Thomas Mace-Archer-Mills was crowned as the first king of America. The USA was reformed as the Imperial States of America. As a supporter of the British Monarchy, Mace-Archer-Mills led a campaign calling for the United Kingdom to join the ISA. After the United Kingdom left the European Union in 2021, they had a vote to join the ISA which had a 78% approval rating due to the decline of the economy of the UK post EU. Ireland joined shortly after, and following this, Americans who claimed Irish decent, no matter how small, immigrated to Ireland. Northern Ireland was also given to Ireland after becoming a state. Canada likewise joined after the UK and Ireland, while Australia and New Zealand became republics and united into the Oceanian Republic. The Imperial States in 2022 decided to fully intervene in Venezuela to put an end to the crisis, and led to the annexation of the entire nation. Meanwhile in 2023, a new terrorist group emerged in the Middle East in both Iraq and Afghanistan and sponsored by Saudi Arabia, leading for the ISA to get fully involved and led to a five year war. All terrorist groups, major and minor, were defeated and led to the annexation of Iraq, Afghanistan, Pakistan, and Syria. Kuwait and Lebanon voluntary joined the ISA, while Israel with support annexed all of Palestine. The ISA invaded Yemen to restore order in the nation, as well as Saudi Arabia to put an end to their support of supporting terrorist groups, leading to a ten year war. After both were annexed to the ISA, the Middle East turned quiet and became friendly with their new neighbour. India also turned peaceful due to the ISA relinquishing claims to Indian Kashmir in exchange of India relinquishing claims to the Pakistani Kashmir which became part of the ISA after Pakistan's fall. During the wars in the Middle East, NATO became disbanded after Spain, Portugal, France, Belgium and Iceland had strongly objected and refused to send aid to the ISA. In 2040, those nations were all invaded and annexed by the ISA. Morocco supported the ISA's cause and were given Andalusia as a gift, as well as Melilla, Ceuta, and the Canary Islands. Over the course of the 21st century, Panama, Belize, and all of the Caribbean would be absorbed by the ISA. The Russian Federation fell in the 2060s leading to the ISA conquering most of Siberia while Ukraine gets revenge by taking back Crimea and annexing the rest of the nation and gifting several north-western areas of Russia to the Nordic Union and Kaliningrad to Lithuania. The PRC also fell but not without a bang, leading the ISA to support the ceding Xinjiang and Tibet, and encouraged Korea to gain some Chinese land because why not, as well as Mongolia taking Inner Mongolia. The rest of China was annexed by Taiwan despite them giving up the claim to the mainland ten years ago. Japan also fell to the ISA after years of re-militarisation and became a pacifist state upon annexation. Indonesia also fell and saw its lands divided between the Philippines, Oceania, and the remains of Malaysia. Morocco also expanded to include more nations such as Mauritania, Algeria, and Tunisia due to several terrorist groups emerging in West Africa (and subsequentially crushed). Category:Scenario: Voyager